Recuperando los recuerdos
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Ruby fue enviado a hacer unos encargos, pero cuando regresa a su casa, un accidente le ocurre, haciendo que olvide todo. Vean lo que esta amnesia puede ocasionar.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red18) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

><p>Recuperando los recuerdos.<p>

Después de una semana Ruby había regresado de un viaje que había hecho a Rutsboro City, él tenía que hacer un favor que le había hecho el padre de Sapphire. Ruby tenía que conseguir un artículo muy importante en la compañía Stone. Pero Sapphire no podía ir pues era una simple labor de una sola persona, como para que vayan dos, aparte de que ella estaba castigada de salir en ese viaje porque ya llevaba dos semanas sin limpiar su habitación. Por lo que al no poder salir, le pidió también ella un favor a Ruby, que le comprara una dotación de un bocadillo que solo se vende en esa ciudad, un pastelillo relleno de moras varias del lugar, ya que por aquella apuesta, no había tenido la oportunidad de comprarlos.

Ruby había regresado en autobús tras ese viaje, ya con todos esos artículos, solo tenía que hacer una parada en Petalburg City para ir con su padre al gimnasio para recoger otro pendiente, este no era por algo que le había pedido su padre, sino más bien algo que él le había pedido a su padre. Paso a recoger dos paquetes muy pequeños y envueltos ambos en papel rojo con un moño azul, más para luego tomar un transbordo para Littleroot Town. Cuando el paso a recogerlos se veía muy contento y con ansias de llegar a su casa, aunque se quedo adormilado en el autobús después de tanta emoción. Cuando este término su ruta, la conductora le pidió que bajara, aunque estaba a medio kilómetro más lejos de su casa.

- Joven, joven. Ya despierte, despierte. – La conductora empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro para que se pudiera despertar este.

- ¿He? ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió el pobre muchacho aún adormilado, quien miraba extrañado a la conductora.

- Joven, ya baje, ya termino la ruta, tiene que bajar. – En eso Ruby se puso algo apenado pues se había quedado dormido y ni se había dado cuenta de esto.

- Gracias, perdone si la moleste.

- No hay problema. – Pero cuando Ruby vio fuera del autobús por la ventana, se fijo que el lugar en donde estaba era muy diferente al de Littleroot Tpown.

- Disculpe, me podría decir, ¿dónde estamos?

- Nos encontramos en un pequeño pueblito cerca de la ruta 107, muy cerca del mar. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Cuando el escucho eso, la cara de Ruby se puso muy pálida.

- Estamos… Estamos… ¿Estamos cerca de la ruta 107? – Ruby si que se había puesto nervioso tras escuchar eso y tras ver lo tarde que era para llegar a su casa.

- Así es. ¿Acaso se quedo dormido todo el camino hasta aquí? – La conductora noto que esa era la razón de que se pusiera pálido, pues con tan solo ver la cara del chico casi por desmayarse supo que se había pasado. - ¿A dónde quería bajar?

- Tenía que bajar en Littleroot Town. ¿Cuánto de distancia es de aquí hasta haya? – Ruby trato de buscar alguna solución para llegar a tiempo hasta su casa, o al menos a la base secreta para que pueda dormir antes de llegar.

- Pues veamos, creo que te harías como 5 horas si te vas caminando a partir de ahora. – Sugirió la conductora mientras le abría la puerta del autobús.

- ¿5 horas? – Ruby se puso aún más pálido, el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo, así que tomo todas sus cosas y salio corriendo. – Bueno, gracias por el aviso. Adiós. – Grito el chico mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la base secreta.

- Hasta luego chico, y suerte con eso.

Aunque Ruby sabía que si estaba como a 5 horas de distancia desde aquel pueblo hasta su casa, eso quiere decir que llegaría en 4 o 3 horas corriendo con las zapatillas deportivas que tiene, y se tardaría media hora menos en llegar a la base secreta para cuando menos no estar tan perdido corriendo por el bosque y no pasar por el frío.

En cuanto llego a la base secreta de Sapphire, vio que ella aún estaba dentro, esperando a que él entrara por ahí. Estaba viendo fijamente la entrada de la cueva para poder regañar a Ruby al tiempo en que el entrara. Maldición. ¿Ahora cómo le haré para entrar sin que ella me regañe de mi tardanza?... Calma, calma, aún no me ha visto asomarme adentro, eso es bueno. Solo tengo que esperar a que ella salga de ahí para que no arruine la sorpresa que le tengo preparado a ella. En cuanto murmuro esto en su mente, fijo su vista a su bolsillo con el par de paquetes que le había dado su padre. Metió su mano para echarle un vistazo en caso de que por correr a toda prisa hasta ahí, se le hubieran caído en el camino. El al sacar ambos paquetes, solo se sonrojo un poco al verlos y su cara hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Me pregunto que es lo que ella me dirá cuando vea esto… Ja, seguro que por verlo así de envuelto, romperá el papel a mordiscos y arañazos por la emoción. Pero si entro ahora, la sorpresa no será sorpresa. Tendré que guardar esto en otra parte. Si la conozco bien. Fijara su vista a cualquier cosa que traiga, y estos bolsillos no son tan grandes como para disimular que no traigo nada guardado en ellos… Parece que los tendré que dejar en mi mochila. En el compartimiento secreto, en el que ella nunca ha metido mano. Ruby puso su mochila frente a él y de una cubierta falsa, guardo ambos paquetes para que Sapphire no echara vistazo.

- Bien, creo que tendré que entrar. Al menos las sorpresas están a salvo. – Pero cuando Ruby estaba a punto de entrar a la base secreta, tropezó con una cáscara de plátano de Pilo, haciendo que cayera del precipicio. – Maldición… - Fue lo único que pudo gritar cuando caía, cosa que advirtió a Sapphire que Ruby ya había llegado.

- ¿He? ¿Esa es la voz de Ruby?

Sapphire se pregunto, con unas palabras medio adormiladas. Al parecer ella estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, con el único motivo de espantar a Ruby. En eso ella salio de la cueva y vio que varias ramas, debajo de donde ella estaba, se habían torcido y otras más roto, dejando una especie de huecos entre las hojas con la forma de una persona.

- Ho no. ¡Ruby! ¡Ruby! – Sapphire bajo gritando por todos lados con preocupación mientras avanzaba a una gran velocidad de rama en rama, columpiándose para que no cayera de la misma forma que lo hizo Ruby. Hasta que en el piso, recostado en un árbol, él estaba noqueado con una gran fractura en su cabeza, aparte de que parecía que su mochila la tenía abrazada muy fuerte sobre su pecho, evitando que el contenido se dañara.. - ¿Ruby? ¿Ruby? Háblame, di algo. – Dijo ella muy paranoica hacía el pobre muchacho, quien tenía una mirada perdida, mientras que ella lo jaloneaba de la camisa, sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro para que reaccionara. – Ruby, despierta. No me hagas esto. Anda despierta... DESPIERTA…

La pobre chica estaba totalmente preocupada por el muchacho, que acorruco su cabeza en el pecho del chico para saber si es que él aún respiraba o si podía oír los latidos de su corazón, cosa que por suerte si los pudo oír, pero eran tan lentos que si no era tratado con rapidez, a lo mejor no duraba para mañana. Sapphire tuvo que llevarse a Ruby sobre el lomo de Pilo, para volar a su casa o si no a algún hospital cercano. El único problema que tenía era al llegar a su casa, era que estaban todas las puertas y ventanas cerradas, debido a que algunos de los Pokedex Holders estaban en su casa para ir de visita, tan solo eran la mitad de ellos, la otra mitad estaban en la casa de Ruby, igual con todo cerrado, así que tuvo que ir al hospital que estaba aún más lejos de sus casas. Por suerte para ella era que si estaba abierto, aunque le tenía algo de miedo a esos lugares por las agujas del hospital, por eso cada vez que Ruby se lastimaba y tenía que ir a haya, ella se quedaba en casa esperándolo.

- ¡Hey! Alguien. Necesito ayuda. – Grito ella dentro del hospital con Ruby en brazos.

- Ya voy, ya voy. Cielos y pensaba que esta tarde iba a ser callada. – Dijo uno de los doctores que se veía adormilado hasta donde estaba ella. La causa de que estuviera así de dormido, era porque siendo Littleroot Town un pueblo muy pequeño, casi no hay urgencias que atender.

- Dese prisa. Necesito ayuda pronto. – Siguió gritando ella al despreocupado doctor.

- Deja de ser tan paranoica, ya estoy aquí. Así que veamos… ¿qué tiene el chico?

- Ruby se cayo de un acantilado, no se como, solo se que se cayo.

- ¿Estas segura que no lo hiciste al propósito? – Cuando él hizo esa pregunta, ella no pudo evitar molestarse con él y tomarlo con fuerza de la bata del doctor.

- ¿Qué esta insinuando?

- Yo nada, solo cuestiono, tu insinúas.

- Mejor déjese de payasadas doctor que esa no es su profesión. Ayúdelo ya. – Le respondió ella mientras lo arrojaba con fuerza hacía Ruby, quien estaba ya en una camilla.

- Bien, bien. Vaya, se nota que son pareja. – En cuanto el doctor dijo eso, ella se puso muy roja y solo se quedo callada, esperando a que le dijera del estado de Ruby. – Pues parece que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tiene una fractura muy grande cruzándole la parte posterior, aparte de una cicatriz muy abierta por el lado de la frente, me sorprende pues todo el daño esta en su nuca y otra cosa es que tiene una marca mu rara alrededor del dedo anular.

- Este… esa cicatriz la tenía antes de caerse. – Murmuro ella cuando menciono la cicatriz de Ruby.

- Ha… eso lo explica. – Le respondió el doctor con una risa nerviosa, aunque andaba aún examinando a Ruby. – En fin, también tiene una fractura en sus costillas, por lo que es la parte que más daño ha recibido. Tendrá que estar aquí en cuidados intensivos y salir de ahí hasta la mañana.

- ¿Hasta mañana? – Sapphire estaba ahora más preocupada, no soportaba estar en un hospital tanto tiempo, a duras penas y podía estar de pie ahí.

- Si. Tiene daños muy graves, así que será mejor que te quedes o me des el número de sus familiares.

- Este… No se me el número de sus padres, pero en su bolsillo tiene el número de su madre. Puede buscarlo.

- ¿Y yo por qué? Ni que fuera secretario. – Rezongó el doctor de forma sarcástica.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Yo? Pero ni siquiera se como usar ese aparato.

- Esperó que así sea. – El doctor busco el número de la mamá de Ruby, lo cual no le costo en encontrar, decía Mamá en la lista, aparte de que era la primera en aparecer. – ¿Hola, hablo con la madre de Ruby?... – Se detuvo el a que ella le respondiera. – Si, buenas noches, soy el Dr. Shinishi, le hablo del hospital de Littleroot, le llamo para avisarle acerca de su hijo Ruby… No, no, no se preocupe, esta muy herido, así que estará en tratado en el hospital, pero no es algo tan serio, podrá recogerlo mañana por la mañana, en cuanto llene el formulario.

- Oiga… Doctor…

- Si… este… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Sapphire. ¿Le podría decir a la mamá de Ruby que si puede recibirme en su casa? Mi casa esta cerrada con llave y no puedo entrar.

- Esta bien, le digo. – Sapphire tan solo esperaba que ella le pudiera abrir, pues no quería estar tanto tiempo en el hospital por aquella fobia suya. – Alo… Señora… Si, este, una chica aquí, la que trajo a si hijo, dice que su nombre es Sapphire. Quiere pedirle que si usted puede darle hospedaje en su casa, pues no tiene llaves de su casa por ahora… Si bien… Bien, yo le digo. – El doctor colgó y se retiro con la camilla donde estaba Ruby hacía otra sala. Mientras que ponía la mochila que él llevaba en recepción.

- Oiga. ¿Qué dijo? – Sapphire le grito pues el doctor no le paso el mensaje.

- Ha. Perdón. Se me olvido. Dice ella que puedes ir a su casa, que te dejara la puerta abierta, pero que debes de ponerle seguro cuando llegues.

- Entendido. Gracias doctor.

Sapphire salio corriendo del hospital para poder irse a la casa de Ruby, para así poder dormir bien y visitarlo mañana por la mañana con los demás Dex Holders, pues no quería ir sola. Tan solo quería que él no le pasara nada malo, a pesar de que el doctor le dijo que no tenía tantos daños, pero aún así se preocupaba, el no es tan fuerte, o eso pensaba ella por la forma tan delicada de actuar de él.

Cuando llego a la casa de Ruby, pudo ver a Red, Yellow, Green y Blue dormidos en los sillones de la casa, puesto a que Gold, Silver, Crystal y Emerald estaban en su casa. Solo paso hasta arriba, en la habitación de Ruby para que pudiera dormir en la habitación del muchacho, y aunque estaba muy preocupada por él, no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza la almohada de Ruby y aspirar el olor que emanaba de él. Quería que Ruby se recuperara para poderlo abrazar con la misma fuerza que con la que abrazaba esa almohada y también poder estar así de cerca de él. Por lo que ella al dormir soñaba con Ruby, comiendo junto con ella los pastelillos que le había encargado, hasta una sonrisa se le iluminaba de ese sueño que tenía.

A la mañana siguiente, todos muy temprano fueron a ver a Ruby, después de que la madre del chico les avisara lo que había le sucedido con él y porque su ausencia. En la sala de espera, Sapphire se veía totalmente nerviosa por como los doctores iban de un lado a otro con jeringas en mano, mientras que los demás estaban charlando y dando sus propias conclusiones de cómo es que Ruby se hizo aquel golpe en la cabeza y otros motivos del porque se tardo tanto en llegar a su casa. El padre de Sapphire acompaño a la madre de Ruby en la recepción, tanto para firmar los papeles de salida, como también el recoger las pertenencias de él.

Ya todo estando arreglado, los demás fueron a la habitación de Ruby para pasar a verlo en el cuarto en el que se encontraba y sacarlo de ahí con una silla de ruedas que tenía una enfermera del hospital, mientras que la acompañaba el doctor que había recibido a Ruby cuando Sapphire lo trajo, en tanto la madre de Ruby y el profesor Birch se quedaron en el vestíbulo a esperarlos. En cuanto entraron todos a la habitación donde estaba Ruby, más bien parecían hacer fiesta con los globos que habían comprado y con algunas pocas flores que Gold había arrancado del jardín del hospital, los cuales tenían letrero de no arrancar.

- Buenos días, o a lo mejor lo veas como tardes. – Dijo en broma el doctor mientras entraba al cuarto donde estaba Ruby. – Estos chicos vinieron a recojerte muchacho.

- Hola Ruby. ¿Cómo estas? El Doc dijo que ya estas bien. – Grito Gold mientras le mostraba las flores que había arrancado.

- Gold. No seas igualado. Trata mejor al doctor. – Respondió entre regaños hacía Gold, Crystal, quien le jalaba la oreja para calmarlo.

- La verdad no entiendo como te dejaron entrar. – Continuó el regaño Silver que tenía los ojos cerrados por la intolerancia que le tenía a su amigo.

- La verdad eso no me molesta. – Les respondió el Dr. Shinishi. – Además muchos otros "idiotas" también me dicen Doc cuando vienen aquí.

- Oiga. Tampoco es para que usted me este ofendiendo Doc.

- Ya, tú también te lo buscaste Gold. – Intervino Crystal para tranquilizar a Gold.

- Es cierto. Además no venimos aquí para que te pelees con el doctor, sino para ver que Ruby este bien. – Dijo Red que también quería evitar ese pequeño pleito que hacía Gold.

- Por primera vez Red tiene razón. Así que dejen de parlotear. Esto es un hospital después de todo. – El comentario de Green molesto un poco a Red, pero mejor decidió no hacerle caso pues de por si tenía razón.

- Green, tu tampoco deberías de ser tan agresivo con ellos. Divierte un poco que vas a desanimar el lugar y en lugar de hospital parecería un velorio. – Dijo Blue quien intervino en tono de broma tan solo para molestar a Green.

- Es cierto, no seamos aburridos. Además que vamos a poner más triste a Sapphire por lo que le paso a Ruby. – Continúo Yellow en tono más alegre, pues veía como Sapphire estaba lagrimeando, pero esas gotas en sus ojos no eran tanto de culpa, sino también del miedo que tenía que el doctor que estaba junto a ella intentara sacarle una jeringa.

- Ha. Si, tienes razón Yellow. Gracias. – Les respondió a todos una distraída Sapphire aún vigilando sus espaldas.

- Y de paso… ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? ¿Pensé que íbamos a hacer sentir bien a Ruby? – Dijo Emerald para que todos le pusieran atención.

- Muy bien, pues acérquense a él. – Sugirió el doctor, mientras le terminaba de hacer unos últimos chequeos.

- Ruby. ¿Estas listo para irnos? – Pregunto Sapphire con algo de pena.

- Eso creo… pero… ¿Cómo dijiste que me llamo? – Todos los chicos se espantaron al escuchar lo que él les dijo, pareciese que ni siquiera sabía nada de su vida.

- Tu nombre es Ruby jovencito. – Respondió el doctor quien era el único que parecía no estar tan traumado como el resto.

- Ha… con razón todos estaban hablando de mi… ¿Y que hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Acaso me conocen? – Volvió a preguntar el chico confundido.

- Tranquilo. Estas en un hospital. Bueno, el único hospital más cercano de tu casa. Estas aquí porque parece te caíste de un acantilado, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Por lo que parece te hizo dar amnesia.

- Oiga doctor. ¿Qué es eso de amenesia? – Pregunto Sapphire aún más confusa de lo que Ruby estaba ya.

- Se dice amnesia y eso quiere decir que por culpa del golpe que se dio, no puede recordar nada de lo que paso. – Respondió Green molesto ante la ignorancia de la chica.

- Ha… - En eso Sapphire se puso a pensar un poco lo que él le dijo, primero se puso a pensar que era un ataque de un Slowpoke y relacionándolo, se le ocurrió una idea totalmente loca. – ¿Eso quiere decir que Ruby se volverá tan idiota como un Slowpoke?

- No seas tonta, no es un ataque pokémon lo que él hizo. Lo que este gruñón se refiere es que Ruby no va a recordar nada de lo que haya pasado desde el momento del golpe hasta el día que nació. – Respondió Red un poco más alegre.

- ¿Qué? – Grito Sapphire muy sorprendida y con un rostro muy pálido que casi se iba a desmayar.

- Red. No seas tonto tu también. – Intervino ante estas conclusiones tan erróneas que tenían estos chicos. – Tal vez no recuerde nada, pero puede recordar a lo mejor algunas cosas. Además lo que no sabemos es que si el tiene una memoria de corto plazo o si es algo permanente.

- ¿Permanente? – Gritaron todos en la habitación aturdiendo tanto al doctor como a Ruby quien intentaba prestar atención a lo que decían.

- Tranquilos, él podra recordar todo lo que haya olvidado en aquel golpe si es que le ayudan a entrenar su memoria.

- ¿Entrenar? ¿Cómo doctor? ¿Con una batalla? ¿O ponerlo a hacer ejercicio? – Preguntaron tanto Red como Sapphire ante lo que menciono el doctor.

- No. Me refiero a entrenar su memoria a que lo pongan a que vaya de paso a paso viendo lo que se le haga más familiar, mostrarle lo que ha vivido, contarle de su vida pasada, para que así pueda recordarlo y recuperarse.

- Hablando de eso Doc… – Interrumpió Gold mientras se acercaba a Ruby para ver si podía comprobar lo que el doctor hablaba. – Déjeme ver si esto ayuda a nuestro buen amigo Ruby… ¿Ruby, sabes quien soy yo? – Pregunto mientras se ponía los googles sobre su cara y sacaba su palo de billar.

- Este… No. ¿Acaso eres alguien que tenga que recordar?

- Deberías. Me debes mil dólares. – Respondió Gold, mientras trataba de aprovecharse de la amnesia de Ruby.

- Tal vez tenga amnesia, pero no soy un idiota.

- Ese reflejo de su cerebro es bueno. – Añadió el doctor ante ese comportamiento.

- Y bien Ruby. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? – Pregunto Blue mientras le ponía a Sapphire frente a su cara.

- Veamos… - Sapphire estaba esperando que Ruby se acordara de ella. Aunque sea un poco. – Creo que no me acuerdo de ella. – Ante esto Sapphire estaba desilusionada, pero Blue no tanto, pues miro a otro lado guiñándole a los demás un ojo para que intentaran seguirle el juego.

- Ruby. ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de tu esposa? – En eso Blue, sin que Sapphire se diera cuenta y pudiera responder, le puso un anillo que había robado antes en su dedo anular y le mostró a Ruby esa mano con el anillo.

- ¿M…Mi esposa? P…P…P…Pero… - Ruby no se creía lo que escuchaba que al final se desmayo de la sorpresa.

- Esa reacción de él no me lo esperaba, pero significa que anda bien en sus reflejos. – Sugirió el doctor mientras veía tan graciosa escena.

- Oye. ¿Qué te pasa Blue? Hiciste que Ruby se desmayara del susto. – Red parecía estar regañando a Blue, pero se veía muy alegre por esa broma que le hizo.

- Lo hago por Sapphire. ¿O no querías Sapphire hacerle algo así a Ruby mientras esta en ese estado? Digo, si es que él no recuerda nada de nadie, es más probable que se llegue a enamorar de otra persona.

- No quiero estar en razón con Blue, pero temo que tiene razón. – Murmuro Green quien se veía molesto por lo que Blue quería hacer. – Si no recuerda nada, puede que no pueda volver a recordar a Sapphire.

- Eso no. No quiero que eso pase. – Grito Sapphire muy asustada

- Bueno, si se van a quedar aquí otro rato más tendré que cobrarles el tiempo extra que él muchacho este en este cuarto. – Murmuro el doctor mientras veía a Ruby aún dormido en la habitación.

- Es cierto, y yo no quiero pagar de extra. – Sugirió Gold quien empezó a jalonear a Ruby de la cama. – Por cierto lindura. ¿Pudiera usted?... – Antes de que el terminara de hablar la enfermera le acomodo tremenda cachetada al chico de googles.

- ¿A quien llamas lindura? Cretino. – En eso la enfermera acomodo a Ruby en la silla de ruedas de forma molesta que parecía tratar al muchacho como un saco de arena.

- Tú te lo buscaste Gold, pero bueno, mejor nos vamos. – Red fue por Ruby y se lo llevo fuera del cuarto.

- Por cierto, tendrán que cambiarle la ropa que tiene puesta. No querrán pagar también por la ropa que tiene ahora. – Murmuro el doctor hacía los chicos, mientras les miraba con una sonrisa fingida, como de una persona despreocupada, pero se veía más bien como si fuera una sonrisa intimidante.

- Será mejor que busquemos su ropa Red. Este tipo ya me esta dando miedo. – Susurro Gold hacía Red, quien también estaba a favor de él.

- Bien. En ese caso busca a su madre quien es la que tiene su ropa.

- Vuelvo en un pestañeo. – Gold salio corriendo a toda prisa en los pasillos del hospital, mientras que la enfermera que los acompañaba lo perseguía muy molesta y sujetando una escoba, pues no se debe de correr dentro de un hospital.

- Será mejor que vuelvas en un pestañeo antes de que ella te alcance. – Grito Red muy entusiasmado por aquella carrera.

- Oye Red. ¿Y si no regresa? – Sugirió Yellow algo preocupada.

- No te preocupes Yellow, estoy seguro de que buscara la forma de evadir a esa enfermera. – Le respondió el con una sonrisa.

- Red tiene razón. Si puede evadir los golpes de Crys, puede con los de ella. – Confirmo Silver que se encontraba mirando al lugar donde Gold salio corriendo.

- Oye, yo no lo golpeo tanto.

- Mejor dejen de pelear que ya esta llegando. – Confirmo Yellow apuntando a un Gold que corría por su vida.

- Chicos, ayúdenme. – Grito Gold mientras evadía cada escobazo de la enfermera.

- Entra aquí. – Red le abrió una puerta para que él entrara, mientras arrojaba la silla de ruedas con Ruby en ella.

- Red, antes de que cierres, ponle esto a Ruby. – Le dijo Blue mientras le arrojaba otro anillo que ella tenía, uno muy similar al que tenía Sapphire.

- Bien, me encargo de eso también.

En eso Red cerró la puerta donde estaban ahora los tres. Era la puerta del baño de hombres y la enfermera solo esperaba a que Gold saliera, pero Red y Gold estaban más ocupados en vestir a Ruby y crear un plan de escape para el chico. En solo un par de minutos, Red salio primero junto con Ruby ya vestido y con el conjunto del hospital en sus piernas, pero la enfermera aún esperaba a que Gold saliera del baño. Con lo que Red parecía estar muy contento por ello, pues sabía que ella no podría hacerle daño. Antes de que él saliera, abrió la ventana del baño con la que Gold aprovecho para salirse sin ser visto.

Ya fuera del hospital, Gold se reunió con los demás, al pasar desapercibido entre los jardines del hospital. Solo que en cuanto llego con ellos, Ruby ya estaba más lúcido, se encontraba mirando el anillo que tenía en su mano y aún se veía muy asustado por la idea de estar casado con Sapphire, aunque parecía que sus padres no le daban tanta importancia de la broma que Blue le había hecho, es más, parecían verse muy contentos por la ingenuidad de Ruby.

- Ruby. ¿Cómo estas, sigues sin recordar a los demás? – Grito Gold mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿He? ¿Eres Gold, no? – Pregunto Ruby al verlo correr hacía él y detenerse de la silla de ruedas donde estaba.

- ¿Entonces ya empiezas a recordar? – Gold se veía sorprendido.

- No. Solo recuerdo como se estaban llamando entre ustedes en la habitación.

- Bueno, como aún no empiezas a recordar, yo te ayudo. Para empezar, esa cosa brillante de halla arriba en el cielo se le llama Sol. – Le hablo a Ruby en tono muy lento como si él muchacho fuera un retrasado.

- Yo ya se que es el Sol. – Respondió Ruby muy molesto.

- Claro, ahora lo sabes. – Gold le contesto de forma sarcástica a Ruby.

- Mejor díganme. ¿A dónde vamos?

- Vamos a nuestra casa Ruby. – Le respondió Sapphire, con una cara muy traviesa y también los demás Dex Holders también tenían esa mirada traviesa como si se tratara de un plan maligno. Pero para Ruby, lo único que le venía a la mente con lo que quería referirse Sapphire a irse a su casa, es la de la casa de los dos como si fueran esposos, lo cual hizo que se desmayara de nuevo.

- Blue, ya ves lo que ocasionas con tus bromas. – Le grito Green a la chica problemática que estaba carcajeándose en el piso por la cara que había puesto Ruby.

- Solo quería ver que pasaba, no es para tanto, además. Todos aquí también querían ver la reacción de Ruby. – En eso miraron los dos a los demás quienes asintieron con la cabeza, bueno, solo Silver era el que se veía algo indiferente ante su afirmación.

- Bueno. ¿En ese caso todos iremos a la base secreta? – Pregunto Red, quien se veía algo confundido para donde iban.

- Si. Es el único lugar donde podríamos divertirnos por ahora. – Confirmo Gold muy alegre, pues ya quería hacer algo entretenido después de su escapada. Pero en eso Sapphire pareció recordar algo que le faltaba antes de que todos pudieran ir a la base secreta.

- Por cierto papá. ¿Me podrías dar la mochila de Ruby por un rato? – Sapphire al parecer quería ver los pastelillos que Ruby le había comprado, antes de que a él se le olvide también dársela y no lo recuerde.

- ¡Oh! Si querida. Aquí tienes, ya tengo lo que le había pedido a Ruby. – Menciono su padre mientras le mostraba el pequeño aparato que ya había sacado de la mochila.

Ya con la mochila de Ruby en sus brazos, ella sostuvo el objeto con fuerza y comenzó a rebuscar como si fuera una pequeña felina tratando de sacar a un roedor de su escondite con sus garras, los pastelillos que el joven despistado había traído antes de darse aquel golpe. Aunque ella prefería comerlo con Ruby ya despierto después de que dejara de estar inconsciente, cosa que todos ahí notaron pues sabían el hambre que ella tenía, y no solo ella, sino también ellos y no podían esperar mucho en llegar a la base secreta para poder comer algo.

En la tarde, ya todos habían arreglado un poco mejor el lugar, pero Ruby seguía aún todo inconsciente, por lo que los demás comieron sin él, pues con el esfuerzo de subirlo hasta ahí, el hambre ya les estaba ganando. Y después con el estómago lleno, a excepción de Sapphire por las ansias de que Ruby despertara pronto y dejar un poco de espacio para comer los pastelillos, todos se fueron a dormir en diferentes tiendas dentro de la base, pero Sapphire solo se quedo acorrucada con Ruby, para cobijarlo y por el consejo que le había dado Blue de broma, lo cual era de que ella ya que estaba fingiendo que son esposos, ambos deberían de dormir en el mismo lugar, pues sería raro que estando casados durmieran por su lado, por lo que ella esperaba muy de cerca a que Ruby despertara, aún si es que eso hiciera que él volviera a desmayarse al verla muy cerca de donde estaba.

- Ruby. Despierta. Ya tengo hambre. – Le susurraba ella al muchacho durmiente que parecía ser molestado por el aire que soplaba ella por el oído del chico. – Anda Ruby. Despierta… Vamos "querido", haré algo por ti si te despiertas. – Y como si eso último fueran palabras mágicas, Ruby reacciono, pero no se veía contento por ello, sino más bien se veía como si el hubiera visto a un fantasma. – Ruby, que bien que despertaste. Ahora vamos a comer estos bocadillos, que supongo que has de tener hambre después de estar todo ese tiempo en el hospital.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Ruby se veía confundido aún. Pero el estomago le empezó a crujir un poco y casi hacía que se desmayara de nuevo por culpa del hambre.

- Estamos en "casa". Vamos, come algo que parece que no has probado bocado desde días. – En realidad él no había comido nada desde ayer.

- Este… ¿Esta es nuestra casa?… Bueno, si me gustaría comer algo... Pero antes… ¿Me podrías acompañar afuera? Creo que empiezo a recordar algo. – En eso, el chico trato de levantarse aún con el dolor en su espalda y apoyándose en el hombro de Sapphire para levantarse. Aunque también tomó con el otro brazo su mochila.

- Esta bien… Pero no te sobre esfuerces "cariño" aún sigues mal herido.

- No hay problema, solo será por unos instantes.

Ambos se asomaron por la salida de la cueva hacía el abismo por el cual Ruby había caído. Aunque el se sentara un rato y viera el rastro que dejo esa noche cuando cayo junto con sus cosas, Sapphire esperaba que recordara muy poco, para que no se diera cuenta Ruby de la broma que Blue planto acerca de que ambos estuvieran casados. Ella quería aún jugar con él sobre eso y no quería que le durara muy poco el gusto.

- ¿Sapphire? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el chico algo apenado.

- No. No es nada. – Respondió ella algo alarmada. – Pero… ¿Qué es lo que recordaste?

- Bueno, en realidad… Recuerdo esto… - En eso Ruby se abalanzó hacía Sapphire, la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso.

- Ruby. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Sapphire estaba muy sonrojada ante ese acto tan impulsivo de Ruby que no sabía si quitarlo de encima de ella o seguir fingiendo.

- Bueno, veras… Cuando Blue-senpai menciono que nosotros dos estábamos casados, ese shock que tuve e hizo que me desmayara por primera vez hizo que te recordara solo a ti. Pero no quería ofender a los demás, así que fingí otro rato el no acordarme de ti, pero siento no contarte eso.

- No te preocupes, pero… ¿Por qué te desmayaste otra vez? – Sapphire aún seguía algo confundida.

- Pues la verdad recordé que te amaba, como nos conocimos y muchas cosas más, pero cuando tu mencionaste eso de irnos a nuestra casa, pensé que no te recordé del todo y me creí lo de estar casados. Eso me ocasiono otro shock en mi mente y bueno… eso logro que me acordara de todos. Aparte, cuando desperté con esa bromita tuya, quise seguirte el juego y cuando vi el lugar, recordé mucho más, como esto. – En eso Ruby rebusco entre sus cosas y le dio los bocadillos a Sapphire. – Ha… Ten, esto era tuyo de por sí.

- Gracias, al fin mis pastelillos. – Grito ella muy alegre y abrazándolo con fuerza, cosa que hizo crujir las débiles vértebras de Ruby.

- ¡Auch!

- Ha… lo siento, lo siento, se me olvido.

- No te preocupes, se te olvido. Pero bueno, eso no era lo quería darte. Sino esto. – En eso Ruby le dio un pequeño regalo, uno de los dos paquetes extras que él había guardado.

- ¿Es para mí?

- Si, pero no te quedes así. Anda. Ábrelo.

- Bien… - En eso la jovencita empezó a desgarrar el pequeño paquete que le habían dado, como si fuera una gatita con un juguete extraño. Pero se detuvo al ver un pendiente de oro con un Zafiro incrustado en el centro. – Ruby… Esta… Esta hermoso, no debiste…

- Claro que debía, de por si, si no recuerdas, es nuestro aniversario. – Le respondió él y le dio otro beso, pero ella quedo muy sorprendida. Ahora los papeles se voltearon y Sapphire era la única que tenía amnesia por haberse olvidado de su aniversario.

- ¿Es nuestro aniversario?... Ruby, creo que me esta dando esa amenesia a mi también.

- No seas tontita. Además sabía que se te olvidaría. Ahora porque no mejor me das uno de esos bocadillos que tienes.

- Bien. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por olvidar nuestro aniversario.

- No creas que te salvaras con eso. Aún me debes algo.

- Ya no seas exigente. – En eso Sapphire saco dos de los pastelillos que tenía y uno se lo dio a Ruby, pero antes de que ambos pudieran probar un bocado, sus padres aparecieron.

- ¿Ruby, ya te acuerdas de algo? – Pregunto su madre aún preocupada por la amnesia de su hijo.

- Si mamá. Ya recordé todo. Por cierto, esto es de parte de papá. Es tu regalo de aniversario. - Que extraña coincidencia, creo… Murmuro Ruby en su mente mientras le daba el paquete idéntico al que le había dado a Sapphire. – Me lo dio porque él aún esta muy ocupado con el gimnasio.

- Muchas gracias hijo. Me pregunto que me compro tu padre. – Dijo ella mientras sostenía aquel obsequio y sus lágrimas de alegría iluminaban su rostro.

- ¡Es un pendiente! – Grito Sapphire emocionada, cosa que hizo molestar a Ruby por arruinar la sorpresa del contenido.

- Ya recordé porque los guarde ahí. Siempre arruinas las sorpresas. – Grito Ruby entre regaños hacía Sapphire. Aunque la madre de Ruby no parecía molestarse con el comentario de Sapphire.

- ¿Y tenías que recordarlo ahora?

- Cierto, tenía que haberlo recordado antes.

- Oye, deja de molestarme.

- Ya chicos, dejen de pelear. – Dijeron los dos padres para intentar calmarlos.

- Tienen razón, mejor entremos y comamos algo. Creo que me desmayare de nuevo si no como algo.

- Pues entonces hazlo ahora y no hables. – Le dijo Sapphire mientras le acomodaba el pastelillo que ella tenía en su mano en la boca con cierta brusquedad. Cosa que Ruby también hizo.


End file.
